<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Have These Eyes for You by lovethatwewerein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989045">Only Have These Eyes for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein'>lovethatwewerein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are The Only One [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Alright, guys, no homework tonight,” Blaine tells his class as the bell goes. They’ve had a long week preparing for finals and, if they’re as tired as he is, they need a break. “Have a good weekend.” </i>
</p>
<p>  <i>They all wave him goodbye as they file out, into the vast halls of Dalton. He knows that by the time he leaves the classroom most of them will have left campus, grabbing the few days of peace they have by the reins and making the most of it, but he still keeps his door propped open. He promised himself not to bring too much work home, to give himself a moment to relax, so that’s what he’s going to do.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are The Only One [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Have These Eyes for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title comes from 'One' by Ed Sheeran.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, guys, no homework tonight,” Blaine tells his class as the bell goes. They’ve had a long week preparing for finals and, if they’re as tired as he is, they need a break. “Have a good weekend.” </p>
<p>They all wave him goodbye as they file out, into the vast halls of Dalton. He knows that by the time he leaves the classroom most of them will have left campus, grabbing the few days of peace they have by the reins and making the most of it, but he still keeps his door propped open. He promised himself not to bring too much work home, to give himself a moment to relax, so that’s what he’s going to do.</p>
<p>An hour later, when he’s prepared to just give up and go back into acting because, seriously, how can you misspell ‘miracle’ three times in the same paragraph, there’s a knock on his door. He expects a student, someone that needs a hand with their homework or just general advice, but his husband stands there, a big grin on his face. </p>
<p>“I thought you were going straight home,” he says as Sebastian sits down in front of his desk. Sebastian shrugs, grabbing a pen off of his desk and twirling it between his fingers. “Figured I’d wait for you. No point leaving just to come back.” </p>
<p>It’s a good point, he supposes, if not a bit unbelievable. They both know that he’s likely to stay stuck at his desk for far too long if there wasn’t someone to remind him to go home, to eat or drink some water. It’s always been a flaw of his, getting too much into his own mind that he forgets the basics of survival. </p>
<p>“I know you’re lying about the reason but I appreciate it,” he smiles, leaning across his desk to give Sebastian a quick kiss. “I’m almost ready to - why are you looking at me like that?” </p>
<p>“What happened to your no pda at work rule?” Sebastian grins, helping him collect the essays spread out in front of him into a neat pile. “Are you feeling naughty, Anderson?” </p>
<p>He blushes, even without the implication behind Sebastian’s words having been his intent. It’s true that he had asked that they keep it to a minimum, that this was still their workplace and they had to set a good example for the kids. “Almost everyone has gone home for the weekend. Excuse me for wanting to kiss you.” </p>
<p>“I might be able to forgive you but I’ll need something in return.” </p>
<p>He rolls his eyes. “And what’s that?” </p>
<p>“Come here and give me another kiss.” </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They got married on a Thursday in February. They were barely even together, friends that loved each other in secret, but they wanted nothing more than to be each other’s. They had been drunk, at first, and it had been a last minute trip that spurred them on. But they had woken up, rings glinting in the light from curtains they never bothered to close, and promised to give marriage a try. </p>
<p>There were options, there were always options, but Blaine hadn’t wanted any of them. He wanted to be with Sebastian, as much as he had struggled to reason it in his mind following his and Kurt’s break up, and he considered himself lucky that Sebastian wanted him in return. </p>
<p>Nick and Jeff had congratulated them, Santana too, and they had remained as they were. They had a foundation, something to build on, and they had. They had grown into being husbands, as everyone should, and the work they put in meant more than anything. </p>
<p>It had been Sebastian that convinced him to quit Broadway when it all became too much, when the toll on his body outweighed the benefits. And he had gone back to school, had reflected on where he thrived, and acted accordingly. Working together hadn’t been the plan either, getting trapped together at their high school for a career, but he loved it there and, much as he liked to pretend otherwise, so did Sebastian. </p>
<p>The students knew he was married. They encouraged him to talk about his home life, to tell them what love meant and whether marriage was all it was cracked up to be. Enough of it was a diversion tactic, he knew, but that didn’t mean he cared. Talking about Sebastian, letting the pride slip through consonants and vowels as he spoke, was more than worth five minutes of an english lesson. </p>
<p>As far as he knew, they knew who he was, who he loved, and they respected him. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Walking into school on Monday morning was like returning from a vacation, the calm resting on his shoulders better than anything he had ever experienced in the past. All he had done was mark the few essays he hadn’t already, abandoning Sebastian to watch television for a couple of hours before they chilled out, wrapped in one another for the next couple of days. </p>
<p>That calm quickly dissipated, however, when the door to his office swung open, a couple of boys he recognised from the lacrosse team accompanying the captain of the Warblers this year, Michael. “Can I help you boys?” </p>
<p>Michael sat down in the same chair Sebastian had on Friday, leaning his elbows on the edge of Blaine’s desk. The lacrosse boys didn’t sit down. “We’ve overheard a couple of nasty rumours since we got back last night.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” he says, reaching for a pen and paper. “Do you know who started the rumours about you?” </p>
<p>Michael laughs and it’s the first time the boy hasn’t sounded bright or genuine. It’s bitter and sharp and reminds him a bit too much of Kurt before they broke up. “The rumours aren’t about me.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” he hesitates, the pen in his hand shaking slightly. “Who are they about?” </p>
<p>He’s expecting it to be the name of a friend, possibly another child he’s never met but wants Blaine to keep eye on regardless. It isn’t. </p>
<p>“You.” </p>
<p>He stops, the pen dropping. “Me?” </p>
<p>Michael nods, pressing closer to the desk. “You and Mr. Smythe.” </p>
<p>Apparently, the breath of relief he lets out isn’t nearly as obvious as he believes it to be by the way Michael continues to talk. “We all know you love your husband - you don’t stop talking about him - so why are you cheating on him?” </p>
<p>He chokes on air. “What?” </p>
<p>Finally, one of the lacrosse players speaks up. “I saw you and Mr. Smythe kissing in here when I was leaving on Friday. I told a couple of people because I couldn’t believe it and things just sort of went rogue. Now everyone knows you’re cheating on your husband.” </p>
<p>“I’m not-” Blaine stutters, his mind still coming to terms with the situation he’s found himself in. He knows the rumour mill at Dalton could be bad, he’d been part of it enough as a teenager, but as an adult, as a teacher, he thought he wouldn’t be subjected to that again. “I’m not cheating on my husband.” </p>
<p>“But-” </p>
<p>“Michael,” he interrupts, staring at the boy until he looks down. “I can assure you that this is a misunderstanding. I am not cheating on my husband.” </p>
<p>The first to get it is a lacrosse player, the one who has yet to speak, and he sees the realisation dawn, the first blushes of embarrassment working their way up his neck. He feels guilty for putting them in this situation but he can’t let the words flitting about the school continue, can’t let his students live with the belief that he’s an adulterer. </p>
<p>He looks at Michael and the other boy, each of them still confused. “Would you like to tell your friends what you’ve just learnt?” </p>
<p>“Guys,” the second boy mutters, dragging their attention away from Blaine for a moment. “I think I know what’s actually going on.” </p>
<p>“Well, tell us,” Michael demands, his friend nodding vigorously. Sometimes, he wonders how Sebastian deals with coaching sports at all. “Don’t keep us in the dark.” </p>
<p>“Mr. Smythe is Mr. Anderson’s husband,” he mumbles at his shoes. Blaine almost misses it but the others don’t, each of their faces a different level of shock. </p>
<p>He coughs, their attention turning back to him. “I trust this cleared everything up,” they nod, eyes trained on the floor. “And I trust you’re going to amend any false information spreading through the school?” </p>
<p>They nod again and, after he flops back into his desk chair, he wonders if Sebastian got accosted as well. He promises to find out after work, when the school day is over, but his husband walks into the room, locking the door behind him and shaking his head. </p>
<p>Maybe now he could consider amending his rule on pda. It’s not like their marriage is a secret. And, based on the kiss he gets when he mentions it, Sebastian won’t have any issues with that plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr if you ever want to reach out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>